


Blush

by AubreyKey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: He'd meant it when he'd said he wanted to see how red the other man could get, just didn't figure on the night ending this way.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens apparently when I have the flu and have to take time off from work and university and decide to binge-watch The Walking Dead for three days.

The first time it happens it’s at the CDC, everyone else has drifted off to their rooms for the night until they’re the only ones awake. T-Dog is passed out at the table and neither of them has the strength or care in them to get him back to the room that the three of them are supposed to be sharing for the night. They’ve been passing a bottle of rum back and forth and finally, Glenn groans that they should get some sleep and manages to haul himself upright and Daryl shrugs and gets himself up to follow him back. Somewhere along the way, Daryl’s hand slips down and reaches out to grope the ass of the Asian man in front of him. For a moment he’s horrified that he gave in the desire that’s been growing since he first spotted the other man at the camp and then realized how quietly competent he is for a guy that delivered pizzas. He quickly forgets to feel any horror at all however when Glenn turns around and stares up at him eyes wide before muttering “Thank god, I thought I was making it up.” and clumsily tugs him close attempting to kiss him but getting his cheek instead as Daryl moves in at the same time. The two laugh as Daryl guides the younger man backwards into their room pulling him close even as Glenn fumbles with door trying to close it as Daryl presses into him. Growling the older man manages to hook it with his foot and kick it shut.

“Told ya earlier I wanna see how red you get, I gotta see just how far down that blush goes.” Daryl pants into his throat as he messily kisses him pulling at his shirt. Glenn moans helplessly, eagerly trying to help get the other man’s clothes off before they realize that all they’re doing is hampering each other. Growling Daryl steps back and efficiently strips out his clothes, Glenn attempts to do the same before getting distracted by the lean muscled body that is revealed and thicker than expected cock. 

“Going to make me do it for you darlin’?” Glenn moans softly and nods in response, the thought of Daryl’s hands back on him making him flush even darker. Before he knows it Glenn is naked and being cradled to the floor onto a pile of blankets and pillows that Daryl had pulled together into a bed for himself before they had headed down to dinner. 

“Fuck me, you go red almost all the way to your belly.” then one of Glenn’s nipples is being nibbled and sucked while a hand plucks at his other one. 

“Daryl!” Glenn moans arching up into the sensations, he manages to shift his hips just right and there he can feel the older man’s cock rubbing up against his, unable to help himself Glenn wraps his legs around the other man’s waist doing his best to keep them aligned as he grinds upwards. 

“That’s it, fuck you feel so good,” Daryl growls leaving Glenn’s nipples alone to chase his mouth kissing him deep and hard as he gets his hands pinned down. The feeling of his wrists being restrained up above his head has Glenn going lax shuddering at the feeling. Daryl pulls back turning an assessing gaze down at Korean man spread out beneath him. The dark brown eyes meet his trust in them. “I wish I could fuck you, I’d open you up so slow, make you beg for it.”

Glenn licks his lips, wetting them before answering him “You could...fuck me that is... in my bag, I have some lube, found it in one of the rooms. I don’t have condoms though, but I mean before everything happened I had been tested recently and haven’t had sex obviously end of the world when would I have had time... But umm yeah since my results came back and everything was fine.” Daryl huffs in amusement end of the fucking world and still need to do the safe sex talk though granted he doesn’t want to deal with getting a venereal disease with no clinics left to go.

“Me too, that is I got tested when… well last time I had sex with someone I used a condom but I got tested afterward to be safe and everything came back alright.” Daryl sits back on his heels letting go Glenn’s wrists. “Go on grab that lube you got.” 

Glenn scrambles over to his backpack which is lying between the cot he had set up for himself and Daryl’s nest on the floor. As he crawls forward Daryl is left being given a chance to get a good look at his ass and damned if it doesn’t look even better then the stolen looks had led him to believe. Firm and gently rounded and Daryl can’t resist crawling after him to nip at him causing Glenn to pause braced on his hands and knees as Daryl roughly grasps his cheeks and spreads them to get a good look before burying his face in between them, licking at the furled opening seemingly waiting for him. Glenn moans eagerly dropping the lube he’d managed to find to rock gently backward. The scratchiness of Daryl’s whiskers has his cock dripping within moments as his tongue works at his opening. Rough slurps fill the air in unison with Glenn’s increasingly louder moans. Eventually, a finger gently slips in lubricated by the sheer amount of spit that coats his opening, the slight stretch has Glenn groaning. The finger retreats causing him to whimper only for him to feel Daryl’s hands roughly spreading him open, there’s a pause then he feels spit landing on his hole before he registers the noise, the dirtiness of it despite just having been eaten out makes him sob.

“Fuck you’re gagging for it ain’t ya, how long it been since someone fucked you the way you need it?” Daryl’s voice growls out from behind him, Glenn clenches his eyes shut as his hole is roughly circled. A rough smack lands on his ass and he can’t help the “more, please” that slips from his mouth. Daryl growls again before spanking him several more times in rapid succession causing Glenn to rock backward whimpering as he meets the blows.

“How long it been uh, that you’re all worked up like this? If I’d known you wanted it this badly never would have waited.” Another slap to Glenn’s ass and then a rough hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back to meet Daryl’s mouth as he roughly kisses him while he slips a finger back into him. “Would have found a way for us to slip away one night back at the quarry. You wanna pass me the lube, so I can fuck you right?” 

Glenn blindly casts a hand around trying to find the bottle he dropped, finally, his hand closes around it and he manages to bring it up to his shoulder. It's roughly taken from him and moments later he shudders as cool lube is drizzled over his hole. Daryl’s calloused fingers are back efficiently working into him and stretching him open, as three fingers are finally worked into him the stretch has tears welling up in his eyes but the expert jabs to his prostate make him frantically reach a hand down to pinch at the base of his cock. 

“You’re going to make me come!” he sobs.

“That’s the whole point,” Daryl replies as he starts attempting to work his pinkie finger in. 

“No wanna come with your cock in me. I’m ready I swear, just need you to fuck me.” The fingers in his hole are gently eased out, glancing back between his legs Glenn can just catch a glimpse of the Daryl large hand coating his thick, reddened cock with lube until it appears to be glistening. 

Before he knows it Daryl has one hand back on his hip and he can feel a large blunt pressure pushing at his hole. For a moment it feels like the stretch is going to be too much that even though Daryl’s fingers which are thicker than his own they haven’t managed to open him up enough before his rim gives in and lets Daryl bottom out. The two men pause both gasping for air. Glenn has never felt anything like this even with the toys he had used on himself he’s never felt this burning gaping need that it feels like Daryl has just filled up leaving no space for anything else. 

“Fuck feels like you’re so deep in me, I can feel you all the way up here.” Gleen tugs one of Daryl's hand to press it flat against his stomach. The older man groans and grinds gently not yet daring to pull out.

“You’re so tight darlin’.” the other man’s voice is rough,” Feels like you were made for me, you okay?”

“Yes, uhh feels so good, didn’t know it could feel like this. Need you to fuck me, Daryl, I won’t break I promise.” Glenn sobs in response trying to move his hips back but unable to in the steel firm grasp of Daryl’s hands. Finally, he feels the cock in him drag out and quickly jab back in as Daryl sets up a punishing rhythm that has Glenn dropping to his forearms to better brace himself as his hips are pulled backward. The slap of skin on skin seems overwhelmingly loud to his ears as Daryl’s hips smack against his and some part of Glenn wonders how no one can hear. Daryl pushes his hips slightly lower forcing his knees to spread and then his prostate is being hammered causing him to howl.

“Shit, shit, shhh they’ll all hear ya darlin’.” is roughly panted into his ear, moaning Glenn pulls a pillow close and buries his face in it trying to muffle the noises spilling from his mouth. 

“I’m so close, need to see ya,” as Daryl’s cock retreats he tries to follow only to be stopped by the other man's hands on his hips. “Don’t worry only be a moment.” Then he’s blinking as he’s flipped over onto his back and Daryl crowds up on top him hiking his legs up onto his shoulders. “There you are, look so damn good.” And then he’s being filled again as Daryl leans in and kisses him. He’s so damn close, he reaches down trying to get a hand on his aching cock only to have it roughly batted aside and for Daryl’s hand to close around him and begin gently stroking. It doesn’t take long already on edge before with a sob he spills all over his stomach and up to his chest. As he cums he can’t help but clamp down on the thick length spearing him open. Daryl curses and leans back to roughly hauls his hips up to jab deeply several more times before he spills into him. Gasping Daryl gently pulls out before collapsing onto the blankets next to him. They lay there catching their breath until Daryl hauls himself up to flip the lock on the door and turn off the lights.

Glenn lays there unsure if he should be getting up and into his cot but before he can make up his mind one way or another Daryl is flopping back down next to him and tugging him onto his side so he can spoon up behind him. He lays there feeling tense for a moment before he feels a blanket get pulled up over them and then Daryl’s arm slinging across his middle and pulling his ass back to cradle against his hips. He’s leaking cum and lube but the other man doesn’t seem to mind and instead a kiss is pressed against his temple.

“Go to sleep, we’ll shower in the morning.” As the other man’s breathing gentle’s out behind him it lulls Glenn to sleep. His last thought before passing out is this sure as hell better not be the last time he gets to have this.


End file.
